


【擎蜂】Dark on me

by Tracy_sleep



Category: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_sleep/pseuds/Tracy_sleep





	【擎蜂】Dark on me

0.

And now you're falling away  
现在你摇摇欲坠  
But I found in you what was lost in me  
但我在你身上发现了自己缺失的东西  
In a world so cold and empty  
虽然这世界冰冷空旷  
I could lie awake just to watch you breath  
我依然可以躺下仅为听你呼吸

1.

“所以…我们被困在这里了。无论Shockwave在做什么，我们都没办法去阻止他了。但没关系…其他人能应付得来。他们会拯救塞博坦的。”

Bumblebee将手掌覆在对方的肩膀上，几乎再也想不出安慰的话。在自己不在身边的日子里，Optimus都经历了些什么呢？眼前的领袖破损的装甲上布满干涸的能量液，他颓然地用手臂撑着头雕，光学镜隐匿在黑暗中，死气沉沉。  
这是失去希望和信念的时刻。在过去百万年时光里，这样的时刻一直在悄无声息地复现。他们毫无保留地将糟糕的一面昭示彼此，然后一次又一次地拥抱、亲吻、抚平伤口，从最深的痛苦里挖出一丝光明。

Optimus伸出手臂，绕过Bumblebee的后腰把对方往自己的怀里一带，缓缓地阖上光镜，将头雕靠在对方的肩膀上。  
他一定是很累了。Bumblebee顺从地张开双臂，环住领袖的后背，安慰似的慢慢抚着Optimus背部紧绷的缆线。两个人沉默着，胸口的火种燃烧发出干枯的声响，像极了广阔荒野吹来的风。

许愿吧。  
他又一次听到那个声音。跨过千百万年的时光。

2.

Optimus开始亲吻他。舌头粗暴地长驱直入，却以温柔的力度一寸寸侵占着他的口腔。Bumblebee急促地喘息着，感到对方的手掌压住他的后脑，带着深切的欲望一路下滑。我想要你。他在唇舌交缠中含糊地说着，双腿被拉起搭在腰侧。现在就想。  
Bumblebee松开后挡板的暗扣，冷硬粗糙的指节探入，他不自觉地咬住Optimus脖颈的护甲。身下人熟练而相比之前潦草的动作让他忍不住呻吟出声。Bumblebee跨坐在Optimus的身上，手指勾住对方的手腕，引导他触碰腰际裸露的线路。

——有时候你需要某个人走在前面，举起火把照亮其他人跟随上来。  
——但那并不意味着孤独。

他是孤独的吗？  
Bumblebee伏在Optimus的肩膀上，浑身发软。从火种链接传来的情感波动比以往更加剧烈，让他想起某个塞博坦的夜晚，他们第一次相扣的手指。那个时候Optimus的光镜里装着未来与广袤的宇宙，而他只有满身的弱点和祈求。

我希望你能领着我，一起在深夜走过海边的木桥。粗糙的木屑和密密麻麻的星，我们走到离城市很远的地方，隐隐约约看到远处的灯火。海浪急匆匆地涌过来，答案砸在我的胸口。那个时候我会知道，原来我们都没有归宿。

3.

Optimus托起他的臀部缓慢地进入他，Bumblebee细微地呜咽一声，眯起湿润的光镜，因为疼痛而收紧了肩甲上的手指。他努力平复着呼吸，柔韧的机体小幅度地起伏，迎合着对方的动作。大腿内侧的护甲磕在腰侧发出清脆的声响，麻酥酥的电流顺着腿根一路爬到头顶。Optimus加大抽插的动作，在他的接收器旁低语：“我很想你。”

Bumblebee颤栗着，语言在他的喉咙里变得破碎。头皮发麻的快感席卷全身，身体随着对方的动作起起伏伏。急切又激烈地靠近，他们躺在昔日水晶城的废墟上占有彼此。

他的头雕抵在对方的肩膀上急促地喘息着，Optimus一次次地撞进他的身体，在隐秘的深处与他契合。

“永远失去你这件事让我感到恐惧。”Optimus突然开口，光镜忽明忽暗地闪烁，难以名状的情绪在其中翻涌。  
Bumblebee的呼吸一滞，芯底一阵阵发热。他的双臂攀上Optimus的后背，耐心地一遍遍摩挲着，感受到从手心传来不易察觉的颤抖。

“你总是这样，Prime，好像所有事情都是你一个人的错。”  
“我负有大部分责任，让你被困在这里这么久的事情也是。”  
Bumblebee一边喘息着，一边笑了起来：“振作点——”

“在这之前，我的身边可没有你啊。”

 

END


End file.
